Pokemon: The Princess of the Sky
by Yu-Shin Chen
Summary: A new danger threatens the Pokemon World,and to save it she must become The Jewel.This is the journey the King must take to save his Queen.But for that,he will need the help of The Guardians and The Stars:How will they survive the trials that await them?


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters or other Pokemon. Also, I do not own the beginning theme song either.

Note: Material from the Movie _Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea_, which I also do not own, will take part in this story. Also, some things will have changed, most of which will hopefully be mentioned and cleared in this first chapter. If you watched this movie, you should be able to tell what's happening and what's been changed. Thank you for your understanding.

Note 2: This series will be a long one, having a total of five parts planned and many chapters in each part. If you do not like such long stories, I advise you not to start reading this.

Note 3: Some chapters will have songs in them.

Note 4: Ash is sixteen, or around. This takes place after Hoenn.

Rating: This story is rated T for violence (fighting), romance (kissing, etc), and some words not suitable for younger children (swear words basically). This story will have real life things and situations that parents complain about being in Pokemon, take guns for instance, and if you do not like this then I suggest you not read this.

Warning: There is a warning of having Yaoi and Yuri.

* * *

Ash kicked his legs hard, feeling his lungs demanding more air. But he couldn't go back up; he had to get that gem! It was part of the Crown of the Sea; it was rather large and very heavy. It had floated to the bottom of the deep room.Ash kicked his legs harder and harder, feeling his need for breath beginning to overtake him. Finally, he reached the bottom of the room. However, he'd arrived at another dilemma: The gem was lodged into a carved crevice. Ash gripped the gem and pulled, trying to loosen the gem from the crevice's hold.

However, Ash's head was already beginning to spin. His body had been deprived of air far too long! If he didn't go up to the surface, he might not even make it there later.

But he had to put the gem back, and that required him to remove the gem and replace it where it belonged!

Ash's vision faltered; Ash heaved with on last burst of energy, and the gem came loose, but Ash lost his breath in the process as well as the gem. Instantly, Ash felt the water rushing into his body, flooding his lungs. With the loss of energy from before, and this event happening, Ash's body became limp. He was slowly drowning. His already blurred vision was becoming even blurrier. He began to float upwards, but not quick enough.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of him. The light was purple and brilliant. In shock, Ash's eyes shot open when he saw the girl in front of him; she looked no younger than ten and no older than eleven. Her eyes were peculiar, a perfect mixture of green and blue with the tinge of purple the same color as her sheen. Her hair was long, reaching the small of her back, and either dark blue or black. In her hair was one clip on either side of her bangs shaped in the shape of the Infinity Mark; they seemed to be made out of light blue-green shells. A silver thread ran down to her forehead, where a bright iolite gem in the shape of a drop hung.

The lighting and the sudden appearance of the girl was so sudden that Ash was about to shout out. However, he was calmed when the girl, with large understanding eyes, brought a finger to her lips, signaling him to keep his mouth shut.

The girl took hold of his arm and pulled up, kicking her legs with abnormal speed. They rose higher and higher.

A reddish pink light shined in front of Ash, and suddenly he could hear May's, and Pikachu's voices:

"_Please, Ash…Ash, don't give up. Ash, be strong."_

"_Pika ."_

"_I know you can do it. I know!"_

Ash's eyes snapped open; his dulled mind suddenly remembered who he had to protect by completing his task: his friends. His legs began to kick, propelling him and the girl upwards. Upon reaching the surface, his arms and legs flailed, his lungs desperate to suck in air.

Once he calmed, he looked to the girl, who now let go of him. For a moment, the two stared into each other's eyes. And then, the girl submerged in less than a second, and was gone from view…

Ash sat up, throwing the covers off. His eyes were wide. That dream…

"Pika…" Pikachu said, sleepily and worriedly.

"It's nothing, Pikachu." Ash pet his Pikachu. Turning, he looked out the window, staring at the night sky.

* * *

Pokemon!

It's a battle win or lose  
It's the friends you make  
It's the road you choose

We've got the right stuff  
So make your mind up  
You'll find the courage inside of you

If you're strong  
You'll survive  
And you'll keep your dream alive  
It's the Battle Frontier

Pokemon!  
Be the best you can be  
And find your destiny  
It's the Master Plan  
The power's in your hand!

Pokemon!

* * *

Pokèmon**_  
The Princess of the Sky_**

Part One

Ridge of the Star

Chapter One

Where Do We Belong

* * *

"Hey, Misty." Ash said into the phone, staring at the screen at his long time ago companion. 

"Hey Ash." Misty said back.

"I've been having these weird dreams lately, Misty." Ash stated, "It's about this girl – ."

"What?" Misty's expression changed from shock, to hurt, to a blush, and then to one of anger in under two seconds, "WHAT!!?!!?!! You haven't called in months and the first thing you want to call me about is a dream and a girl!?!?!?"

"No, no, Misty, it's not like that!" Ash protested, "It's just…I had that dream last night."

"So, why should I care." Misty said, calmer.

"It's the first time the dream's ever occurred, and, well, the dream was real." Ash said. Before Misty could add anything in, he continued, "It happened not too long ago, and everything in the dream was how I remembered it. Plus, we're nearing the area where it happened. In fact, the Festival of Champions is happening off the coast of the ocean we were in when it happened."

"That is strange." Misty said. "I wonder what it means."

"I wish I knew." Ash said. "It happened six months ago. I haven't seen her since."

"Ash, com on! I want to see the town!" May called into the Poke'Center.

"Uh, coming!" Ash shouted back, "Misty, I've gotta go. I'll call if anything else happens."

"Wait, Ash –!"

"Bye!"

* * *

Ash pressed the button to turn the phone off. H stood from his seat and left the center. They were in a city much like Alto Mare, with renaissance buildings and streets, as well as large, deep, and beautiful canals. However, there were mechanical and futuresque items like those in La Rousse City as well. 

"This city is great!" May exclaimed, "There's so much to do here! Come on, let's go!" May ran forward, turning down the street, closely followed by Brock and Max.

"Hey, wait!" Ash cried, but they were already gone. Sighing, Ash resigned himself to just wander about the city. He didn't feel like the city was great. What did that dream mean? Why was he having it now, near where the Temple of the Sea used to be? This didn't seem normal.

But, as Ash traveled further along the canals, there were so many people and pokemon who were playing and laughing and joking. They were having fun, so why shouldn't he too?

Ash smiled as a group of Rattata ran by, squeaking and playing. He ran forwards with them, laughing and smiling too. The canal was beautiful and a deep shade of cyan. Ash turned a corner, leaving the group of Rattata behind. He looked up at the bright sun. And then he froze. It was a beautiful tune, and Ash had a feeling that he'd heard it before.

It was sung in vocals, and there were no words. It was truly beautiful, flowing fluently, like water or something. Ash ran towards the song. He looked around; there were bunches of canals. He ran along a bridge, turning just to see a barge coming by. The song was coming from the boat.

The barge was being pushed by oars, rowed by a Gardevoir using Psychic on he oars. There was a girl sitting on the opposite end of the barge. She wore a tight qipao; it was a dark blue with silvery white floral designs. The sleeves were long and wide; they covered her hands slightly. She had them crossed in a respectful, lady like way.

She was the one singing the vocals. It was the girl from Ash's dream an The Temple of the Sea! She still wore the jewelry and shells from his dream still.

For a moment, Ash simply stared, not knowing what to do. The barge was moving away; he had to do something!

"Hey, wait!" Ash shouted.

The girl stopped singing, turning slowly and gracefully towards Ash. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw Ash. She turned away from him, pretending not to see him.

"Wait a second!" Ash had to figure out what all of this meant. He chased after the boat, jumping the canal, barely landing on the boat.

The girl pulled away, her eyes wide.

"I need to talk to you." Ash said, breathless.

The girl stood quickly, turning. She jumped off the boat, Ash following.

"Gardevoir!" The girl called in a soft voice.

Gardevoir, using Psychic, threw some barrels in front of her. The two fled the area.

"Wait!" Ash called after her.

Eventually making it past the barrels, Ash chased after them.

"Hold on a second!" Ash shouted. The girl turned back to him, but then turned away. She'd already returned her Gardevoir. "Wait, I know you from somewhere, don't I?"

The girl hesitated, and Ash caught up a bit, but then kept running. Ash ran faster; he almost had her when…

"What do you think you are doing!?"

* * *

This girl looked similar to the first girl. She was older and had longer hair; she looked no younger than fourteen and no older than fifteen. She wore a black kung-fu style uniform. The sash tied tightly around her lithe waist and buttons were dark blue; her clothes were trimmed with the same dark blue. Also, across her clothes were lines of the same dark blue in the fashion of what seemed like waves. In her hair was the shells made into the shape of a pentagram. From the pentagrams a silver string ran down, going to a rhodolite garnet bird shaped gem, possibly a hawk of sorts. Her eyes was a mixture of blue and purple, with a tinge of green.She had a hand on her hip, annoyed anger on her face. 

Ash stared at her, speechless.

"Well!?" The older demanded.

"Please, Zephyrus." The younger said in her small, quiet, and calm voice, "It's my fault, not his."

"What do you mean?" Zephyrus questioned.

"We need to show him respect." She continued. "He's **_the one_**."

Zephyrus's eyes shot wide open, "You mean – !"

The girl nodded. Zephyrus and she bowed to him.

"Wha-What're you doing!?" Ash said.

"My name is Callista." The first said, "This is my older sister, Zephyrus."

"My name is Ash Ketchum. Uh…nice to meet you." Ash said awkwardly.

"I didn't believe it when Callista told me." Zephyrus stated, "The King of the Sea really has returned."

"King!?"

"It's the reason he was chasing me." Callista said, "I saved him from drowning in The Temple."

"That's right, I remember you." Ash agreed.

"Manaphy, come back!" A voice came from the streets. The three turned to see May chasing a Manaphy down the street. It cried out in protest, trying to get her to stop chasing her.

"What do you think you are doing with my Manaphy!?" Zephyrus shouted in anger, chasing after May.

Callista sighed and then smiled pleasantly.

"I remembered that song you were singing." Ash said, the two walking down the street.

"I should hope you would." Callista said "The song is Lugia's."

"Lugia!?"

"You meet many different Pokemon when you live under the ocean." Callista reminded him.

"You live down there?" Ash asked.

Callista nodded slowly, "This is actually my first time to the surface world. We live in The Temple."

"This is only your first time?" Ash questioned

"Let go, you thief!" Zephyrus shouted again, grabbing May by the wrist.

"This Manaphy doesn't belong to anyone!" May protested.

"What're you doing, May?" Ash asked.

"This girl took Manaphy from The Temple of the Sea!" May explained.

"First of all, there isn't just one Manaphy. Second, I raised this Manaphy! Her name is Eurus" Zephyrus said.

"But I saw this Manaphy when it was born." Ash agreed with May, "May had it when it hatched."

Callista nodded, "She may have hatched a Manaphy, but it couldn't have been this one. Zephyrus isn't lying; she raised this Manaphy."

"The Manahy you're talking about is the child of my Manaphy." Zephyrus indicated the Manaphy struggling in May's grip.

"She's telling the truth." Callista said.

Eurus eventually escaped May's grip, jumping back into Zephyrus's arms.

"But…" May protested.

"Oh get over yourself." Zephyrus said, "You didn't go through pregnancy or labor for the Manaphy that you 'raised', so don't claim you miss him. He was never yours to miss."

"Zephyrus," Callista protested

Tears welled into May's eyes; she still wasn't okay with leaving Manaphy behind. Turning, May ran away.

Callista sighed, "Zephyrus,"

"I was saying the truth." Zephyrus said firmly, "Eurus had to go though all those hardships, and she didn't even get to hatch her baby, damn those bastards. Her egg was lost at sea; think about what she felt then and compare that to what that strange girl is feeling. Her pain is nothing compared to Eurus's." Zephyrus turned, taking Eurus with her. "I'll meet you at the beach. But do hurry; Anemone will be worried if you're gone too late."

"Yes, Sister…"

"Good." Zephyrus was gone in another instant.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ash…" Callista said, "My sister isn't usually so…rude. She really is nice." 

"It's okay." Ash said

Callista nodded, beckoning for him to follow her.

"I want you to meet my eldest sister, Anemone." Callista stated.

* * *

She stood knee deep in the water, her layered, short, dark blue-black hair waving in the wind. Her eyes were serious, a mixture of green and purple tinged with blue. 

She stared longingly out towards the sea.

She wore a black hakama with a dark blue kimono shirt, the sleeves extremely long, dipping into the ocean. A dark red string embroidered the bottoms of each sleeve, the excess hanging off and also dipping into the sea. A dark red silk sash tied all of this together at her skinny waist.

In her hair were the shells like her younger sisters, only they were shaped like roses. Along the silver string that ran from them, at the end was a Yin Yang sign made out of black and white opals.

"Anemone…" Zephyrus whispered.

"I missed the sea." Anemone said simply, in her serious voice

"Haven't you gone back to the waters since you left?"

"I was afraid I'd decide to turn tail and run home if I ever saw it again." Anemone answered, "Now I'm starting to understand why I felt that way."

"You were always welcome home, you know that." Zephyrus said

"Yes, I did…But…I didn't want that to be our home anymore." Anemone said, "That's why I left first. I wanted to find us somewhere to live on the surface, but even after three years, I couldn't find anywhere stable enough for us."

"Why? The Temple is a good home."

"Don't you get it, Zephyrus?" Anemone suddenly turned, her long clothing swishing in the water, "We don't have to be there anymore. It's true, we are Guardians. However, what are we guarding!? There's nothing left! No people, nothing! I just didn't see the point of us staying down there any longer. I'll admit, I miss The Temple, but I don't want us to stay down there for the rest of our lives. We have so much more to do than just guard an old temple that everyone has forgotten about."

"So is that all you think of The Temple?" Zephyrus whispered, her voice quiet for once.

"The Temple of the Sea is of the past." Anemone said, turning back to the ocean, "No one will return. Not after the incident that happened eight years ago. The People of the Water, they are no more."

"Don't say that!" A voice suddenly rang out. It was unfamiliar, because the voice usually didn't rise above a loud whisper. The one who had screamed was Callista.

"Please don't say that," Callista said in her whispery voice again, "We have to believe that….That…" Callista's voice wavered. She turned away from everyone, even Ash at her side, pulling out a Poke'Ball. "Girafarig!"

A Girafarig appeared, and Callista climbed onto his back, and they galloped away.

"Great, just great, Anemone!" Zephyrus shouted.

"She has to learn the truth eventually." Anemone said in a hard voice.

"We should go find her." Zephyrus said

"Agreed." Anemone and Zephyrus made to leave

Zephyrus turned back to Ash, "Would you like to come along, Ash?"

Anemone stared at him, 'That's the one that Callista said…' She thought

"Uh…sure." Ash said, still confused by what was going on.

* * *

"_Will all trainers, coordinators, and breeders attending the Festival of Champions report to the north shore docks."_ Came a voice around the city intercom. 

Hundreds of people moved towards the north shore docks, eager to start the Festival of Champions.

"Oh, Callista!" Zephyrus finally caught up with her sister.

"I don't want to hear it." Callista spoke, "I love my home at The Temple, and if coming to the surface world means that I have to lose that home, then I'd rather live at the bottom of the ocean forever!"

"Calm down, Callista." Zephyrus said, "We can always go back, you know that. Especially with Eurus, right girl?" The Manaphy on her shoulder nodded, smiling at Callista.

"Zephyrus, you found her!" Ash said, smiling.

"Yes."

"Ash," Brock called, waving to them.

Anemone joined Zephyrus, Callista, and Ash as Max and May joined Brock

"Wow!" Brock shouted, running over to Anemone. "What a beauty! What a treasure!"

"Come on, Lover Boy!" Grabbing him by the ear, Max dragged Brock off of Anemone.

"Oh, it's you again." Zephyrus said to May.

"You know each other?" Anemone raised a brow.

"We're…acquaintances." Zephyrus said testily.

"Welcome, trainers, coordinators, breeders, all!" A voice shouted over the intercom.

The crowd of people stood in front of a large stage, Ash and gang included. Standing on the stage was a beautiful girl the age of seventeen or eighteen. She had long coal black hair, tied back into a ponytail, leaving the excess long bangs out. Her eyes changed between a deep sapphire blue, and a royal shade of emerald green.

"Wow! Another beauty!" Brock cried.

"It says here that she's Maiyai," Max said, reading a program. "In her bio, it says that she is the runner up to Lance, the Dragon Master."

"What does that mean?" May asked.

"It means that she's second place in the World Championships, genius." Max said. "She and Lance themselves will be introducing the Festival of Champions."

"Beautiful and talented!" Brock swooned.

"Is he always like this?" Callista giggled.

"You could say that." Ash said.

On stage, Lance had also entered, standing closely next to Maiyai wearing his usual clothes. Maiyai wore some what of what we call a traditional renaissance dress. It was a dark midnight blue dress, reaching down to the ground, the sleeves long as well. The under part was dark green. The dress was trimmed with thin braided gold string. The dress was skin tight and easy to maneuver in. On her shoulders was a black cape/cloak with the same green underside as her dress. It had a hood, but it was down currently. She also had a steel Tudor rose choker necklace as well as a silver weave circlet in her hair with an emerald drop.

"My name is Maiyai." She said, smiling warmly at the crowd. "And all of you know this guy! It's Lance, the Dragon Master!"

A cheer rang through the crowd as Lance waved, smiling also.

"Well, we're here tonight to not only kick off the Festival of Champions," Maiyai said

"But also to tell you about the surprise new league!" Lance shouted.

"First, we'll explain the Festival of Champions." Maiyai said, "The Festival of Champions is to celebrate the best of the best in their given fields: Trainers, Rangers, Coordinators, Breeders, etc. As you have probably figured out by now, there is a wide range of people here."

"Now, the Festival of Champions is a fun and care free program that will now be an annual event." Lance said "So, just enjoy it."

"On to the subject of the new league." Maiyai said, "It is totally new; in fact, most of the land has not yet been really settled. The land has been explored, but only briefly."

"Your job is to travel the land and collect as much data as you can." Lance said, "As well as to do your given fields. Now, everyone who is here today is invited to take part in the league."

"You have exactly one week to prepare for this trip." Maiyai said, "In one week, we will come back here. Now, the invitation is sent out to everyone who is here today, but not all of you will be entering the competition."

"You see, this particular league is much more dangerous than the ones previous."

"Around this time of year, the ocean in this area becomes very dangerous." Maiyai said in a serious tone, "There is an island out at sea. In one week, you will depart in anyway you can to find the island. You have one week to find the island. Note that the ocean will be hard to travel whether it's by flying or swimming; there are many precautions, and we'd appreciate it if you read the program before considering the challenge."

"Those who make it to the island on time will be allowed to enter the new league." Lance said, "Now with that said, have fun at the festival!"

* * *

Music played over the festival. It was much like a carnival, with rides and games and food stands. Bright and colorful lanterns were spread through out the area. Laughing and playing could be heard, smiles on everyone's face. Everyone here led a stressful life, being at the top of their given subjects, and were glad to take a load off and just goof for awhile. 

Callista acted like a wallflower. This setting of so many unfamiliar people mingling was foreign to her. Mannerisms and speech were different here, and she hadn't a clue what to do. Most things were foreign, like the food and the rides and the games. Everything, basically. Callista wasn't a simply a descendant of The People of the Water; Callista and her sisters were People of the Water.

Callista bit her lip; where had everyone gone? In the rush of people, who had been ecstatic about the festival, had pushed them apart and now she was alone. Someone bumped into her by accident, throwing her to the side. So quiet was she that she didn't even make a sound.  
Callista straightened herself and turned. The girl who'd bumped into her apologized and left.

She looked around her as if she were lost; and truly, she technically was. Around the crowd of people and the bunches of stands, she couldn't even see the ocean. Truthfully, Callista felt like crying; though ten or eleven she was, she'd never been away from her sisters. She was always with one or the other. But now, she was lost in a foreign place and no one she knew was with her.

Callista sighed, wandering away from the loud buzz of the festival. She entered a quiet park with lush green grass and tall trees. Benches were placed throughout the park and small pavilions could be seen across the land. As usual, canals were everywhere. Despite the nicety of the park, no one seemed to be there. It was quiet and serene.

* * *

"Where's Callista?" Zephyrus asked Anemone, Eurus in her arms as usual. 

"I don't know; the crowd pushed her away." Anemone said, concerned, "We need to find her. We can't leave her alone."

"Manectric, go!" Zephyrus threw the Poke'Ball. "Find Callista, okay?"

"Farfetch'd, you go too." Anemone held her poke'ball up, and the pokemon shot out.

"With that settled, we need to talk." Zephyrus said bluntly, turning to her sister.

"About what."

"Your apparent issues with The Temple." Zephyrus said pointedly, "I don't understand why you hate it so much."

"I never said that." Anemone said defensively

"You implied it." Zephyrus returned.

"It doesn't matter whether I like The Temple or not."

"Yes, it does." Zephyrus argued, "It matters to Callista. We aren't like you, Anemone. Neither of us have ever had the courage to leave The Temple like you did, and then the first time we do come up to the surface, you tell us you want us to leave it for good? We're not like that, Anemone. We can't adjust like you have."

"I'm not telling you to leave The Temple." Anemone said, "Zephyrus, I'm asking you to see what else this world has to offer. There is so much more that we could do. I'm not saying that we'll never go back to The Temple; not even I could leave for good. You two are my sisters, and I want you to see what else there is other than guarding a temple. Look at me; I became a Pokemon Ranger while I was up here.

"You heard Maiyai up there; we're all invited to the new league. We can join it; see the world with your own eyes and not the books in the Temple library."

* * *

"Look at all the food!" May practically screamed, running to a stand. "I'll take that, and that, and that!" 

"We're lucky the expenses are being paid for us." Max commented, "Other wise, after tonight, we'd be broke."

"Yeah, I agree." Brock agreed humorously.

Ash chuckled. Then his stomach growled "I guess I'm hungry too."

Max and Brock laughed.

Ash turned, "Come on, let's go find somewhere to eat."

Brock and Max followed Ash as he too dove into the crowds, looking for a suitable food stand.

They went all over the place, taking samples with them, eager to try all the food there was to offer before they went to play on the rides.

* * *

"Look, there's more food!" Ash cried, running forward. 

"Oh…I don't know how much more I can eat…" Max said

"Me neither…" Brock agreed

"Come on, guys, it's a festival!" Ash shouted, "It's one big party! All the food we can eat! Whoo!"

Ash turned back around, and something purple caught his eyes. He stared off beyond the stands and lantern crowded street and noticed the empty park. Inside a pavilion, Callista stood, her purple sheen out.

Ash walked into the park, Brock and Max trailing behind them. A melodic sound floated to their ears.

**_No matter the distance that is between_**  
**_There is no denying what we have been through_**  
**_No one can erase the wonders that we have seen  
We have set the example and now they will see it too_**

_**Where do we belong?  
How can something so wonderful  
Be seen as so wrong?  
Why do we allow them to pretend we're something we're not?**_

"Wow, that was great!" Ash exclaimed.

Callista gasped, turning to face them. A rose color lit the bridge of her nose, "You heard that?"

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**CLAIMER: THE SONG THAT CALLISTA SANG IN THIS CHAPTER IS OWNED BY ME (NOT LUGIA'S SONG, BUT THE OTHER ONE), KNOWN AS YUEH HWA ON THE INTERNET. DO NOT TAKE IT!! I WROTE IT MYSELF. **

End note: Callista always speaks in a quiet, just above a whisper, voice, unless in situations like seen in this chapter.


End file.
